On My own?
by Tsuki-no-Haru
Summary: A certain Halfling has runaway from her over protective surroundings! On her own, what will our beloved ‘Rini’ Nessie do when faces with the challenging pressures of both realities? Where does her family and friends from Forks fit into all of this?
1. Gone

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! I'd been thinking about a story line like this for a while & I just couldn't put it off much longer! fyi if you are new to my fanfics... I only put the disclaimer in once... (i.e. the 1st chapter!)**

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I do NOT in ANY way own twilight or the twilight Saga! Stephenie Meyer does! T.T**_

**THANKS GUYS! REMEMBER to READ & REVIEW! LOVE YA!**

SUMMARY: A certain Halfling has runaway from her over protective surroundings! On her own, what will our beloved 'Rini' (Nessie) do when faces with the challenging pressures of both realities? Where does her family and friends from Forks fit into all of this? _**DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE TWILIGHT SERIES COMPLETELY! ALL FOUR BOOKS!**_

* * *

"EDWARD! COME HERE NOW! SHE'S GONE!!" I screamed at my husband from the doorway of our uniquely fast aging daughter. She was born no more than two years ago and yet she held the appearance and intelligence of a 12 year old girl. Her appearance had always been a reason for awe in both the human and nonhuman worlds, being half human and half vampire didn't help her case much either. Our daughter had always been a sight to see; the last time I'd seen her (no more then three hours ago) she'd had her dark auburn hair cascading down her back in a tangle array of perfectly formed curls, her pale cheeks blotchy and her captivating deep brown eyes had been brimming to the edge with tear as she watched Jacob, Rosalie, and myself argue over who would spend time with her next for the umpteenth time. Even when looking so distraught, my little Renesmee looked absolutely stunning.

Somewhere amidst the chaos in the living room, Nessie had somehow managed to slip herself away into her bedroom & locking the door behind her. Not a single one of us had moved from our spots since then until we heard her sobs slowly die out. We'd thought she'd fallen asleep or merely groan tired of crying. I'd finally made the decision to check on her, but when I called her name and knocked on her door repeatedly there came no answer, not even a sound or sign of life, I couldn't even hear her frantic little heart anymore, not even with my vampire hearing abilities. I panicked and forced my way through the door using my inhuman strength. "Renesmee, you know its not alright to ignore me when I call for y-" Empty….Gone…. Renesmee was nowhere to be seen. Her drawers had been ripped out of the dresser, her clothes lay scattered everywhere, her bed was smashed to ruins…. WHERE WAS MY DAUGHTER?!

"EDWARD! COME HERE NOW! SHE'S GONE!!" On queue my dedicated husband was beside me, taking in the very scene I'd intruded upon, "R-Renesmee…. S-she's-" I choked, being a vampire developing tears was impossible, but I had been able to produce them tears would surely be flooding down my face at this very moment. As I sobbed dryly, Edward wrapped his strong supporting arms around me in an apparent attempt at consoling me.

"Rose, go inform the others that Renesmee has vanished," he chocked through his own stressed sobs, "Jacob… Get the packs… We have to find her…" All we heard after he stopped talking was the sound of the two hot-heads bursting through our door and heading out in separate directions to do as Edward had asked.

Moments later, Rosalie was back with all the other members of our immediate family. Carlisle held Esme as she tried to force back her sobs, Little Alice clutched to Jasper in desperation and worry while he stared toward Nessie's busted door, it was clear that all of the stress and worry in the room was getting to poor Jazz. Rosalie looked devastated yet impatient with Emmett holding her waist from behind, his own worry evident in his features.

We all continued to wait in silence for the wolves to arrive. I was Seriously losing my patience when they all finally showed up. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU STARTED LOOKING YET?!" Jake screamed as he forced his way through the cabin door, the others not far behind him.

"Calm down, Jacob…" Edward warned, even though it was clear that he wanted to start the search as well, "We don't even know where to start looking…"

"TRY HER THOUGHTS! THEY MUST HAVE GIVEN YOU SOME SORT OF CLUE, RIGHT?!" He continued to screech.

"Have you tried that, Edward?" Carlisle asked, his usually demeanor was wavering.

Edward looked down at me in confusion and distress, he even looked ashamed of something, "There's nothing…. It's as if shed never been here, or even existed… Like Bella was…" he whispered. With that a tense blanket of silence fell over us all. What could have happened to her?

After I had filled in the others on what had happened and what I had seen we were all out the door and on our way. Jake ran beside Edward and me in his wolf form as the others spread out in all directions. We would never give up, we COULDN'T. We'd find our Renesmee, and bring her home.

* * *

**Yes I realize that this Ch. is extremely short... but deal. its just a taste. the next 1 will b up soon!**

**R&R! **

* * *


	2. Time flew

**HEY EVERY ONE! I'm sorry it's been awhile. I've been trying to work on my other fanfics.... but i keep having to rewrite the next chapter because it sounds wrong! I'm SORRY!**

**Any way here's the next chapter of ON MY OWN. its still a tad short but longer than the last one! this one doesn't take place with Bella & the gang though. Also, there are pictures of the things mentioned in this chapter on my profile. there may be more in the future.  
**

**ENJOY!**

**R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 2

~*~Dream~*~

"HEY! WAIT UP! HA-HA JAKEY WAIT! That's no fair! CHEATER!" An abnormally gorgeous young girl screamed after the large russet wolf as she chased him through her parents' special meadow. The wolf turned to her and crouched into a playful stance before letting out a playful bark, egging her on in their little game of tag. She bolted after him with out a second thought and he took off again with no hesitation. After mere seconds he turned only his large head to stare back at her while running, BIG MISTAKE… he should have kept his eyes scanning the ground below and before him. His unusually large front paw caught onto a fallen tree trunk in mid stride, causing his huge body to topple over itself and land on the ground with a large 'THUD!' The girl laughed and ran to sit on the wolf's large chest. "And you call ME sill?!" she giggled as she bent down to hug his enormous throat. The large beasts let out a throaty bark-like laugh before shifting his head to give the child a nice slobbery lick on the side of her face.

She would have laughed if it hadn't been for the disgusting wet feeling that had snapped her back into reality.

"OH YUCK!" I screamed while trying to scrub the saliva from my face, "GLUT, THAT'S NASTY! EWWW! BAD DOG!" I screeched repeatedly at the huge English Mastiff who'd been my most trusted companion for over four years now. He barked in response, mocking my disgusted protests.

After received another attack from the tongue of doom, I sighed in defeat and forced myself out of bed. I reluctantly dragged my near dead body to the kitchen to carry out the large mongrels wishes. I pulled the humongous bag of dog food out from the pantry and hefted it over my shoulder to make it easier to pour into the equally large dog bowl below. 'Glut' on the other hand was too impatient and didn't even wait for the food to hit the bowl. He snapped and caught the food in mid air then lot what control he had left and jumped up, knocked me over and proceeded to eat straight from the bag.

"FRIGGIN' GLUTTON!" I half yelled, as I quickly hopped up and snatched the bag away before I was faced with an overly obese dog. He rewarded my insulted with a grumbled yet happy burp before turning away, not leaving a single spec of dog chow behind. I sighed and followed him through the hallway until he turned into the living room and lazily climbed onto the couch. He made his trademark groan as he laid himself down. "Lazy ass…" I mumbled as I continued on my way to my room. As I prepared for my morning shower I heard a distinct snore through the walls. I let out a small chuckle and walked into the bathroom for a nice, relaxing, hot shower.

I let out a contented sigh as the steaming water began trailing down my back through my short, wavy deep auburn hair. Once I cleaned my body and face and had finished washing my hair, I quickly shut off the water and snatched my towel I'd laid out before Glut had a chance to even think of slobbering on it. I wrapped it around my body and mentally prepared myself for the cold air that was waiting for me on the other side of the shower curtain. I let out a short hiss of reluctance as I pulled back the flimsy shield and felt the cold air rush at me without mercy.

I grabbed another towel and rubbed my hair with it until it was only somewhat damp. I brushed my short locks and dried it completely before straightening it and using a small amount of gel and a comb to make it fray out in all directions; looking in the mirror I allowed myself to have a small flashback of my pixie-like aunt who had inspired my current hairstyle. I quickly laughed the memory off before I got in too deep and remembered other things form my past.

I hadn't seen or heard of my family of old friends since I took off five years ago. All I saw them as now were tiny specs in my memory that would occasionally make them selves known before vanishing again. Hell, I hardly remembered their names.

I trudged out of my bathroom and walked to my dresser to pick out my wardrobe for the day. I decided upon a simple red tank-top, dark blue skinny jeans that I tucked into my black high-heeled boots, I pulled a long black jacket on top of it all**(outfit pics on prof)**. The jacket was the type that if I'd still been in the US people would joke around and ask if I were from the matrix. To complete to look I put on my ruby studded earrings along with my other earrings, a few lining the shell of one ear, and two in my upper ear in the other, I also pulled on my slick goggles over my head and let them rest above my bangs, as if they were normal sunglasses **(prof pic.)**.

When dressed I walked back into the bathroom and quickly put on black eyeliner, mascara, a dark shade of eye shadow, and a nice shade of lipstick. I smiled at my reflection before leaving and calling The Glutton to my side. He lobbed his over sized body off of the couch and towards me. Naturally, he took his time (much to my annoyance).

When he reached me I strapped his nice black studded leather collar around his bulky neck and attached the leash. The leash wasn't really necessary, but it seemed to make worrisome neighbors and by-standers more comfortable to have him tethered to my side.

We looked at each other in a small yet silent conversation before he snapped my back into attention with a loud and ear-splitting bark. "Yeah, yeah…. We're leaving…Chill out." I sighed, as I lead him through the doorway to the outside world, and locking the door behind us. We walked around the building to the garage were my chosen vehicle of the day waited for us.

My gorgeous read and black 2-seater GP 848 Ducati Motorcycle **(pic on prof.)** stood before me in the large garage. I smiled wickedly at the thought of speeding and winding my way through the traffic on the streets. Glut grew impatient with my daydreaming or something and pulled my dazed weight to the bike. I sighed at the memory of how cute the two of us had been when I had first gotten him and would stuff him in my backpack or jacket with his own pair of goggles and a puppy helmet and rode the streets with his tiny head poking out from the zipper or the neck of my coat. Unfortunately, we didn't look so cute anymore now that his HUGE doggy ass took up most of the bike, in stead of just the back seat (ironically and hilariously called the bitch seat).

I helped him lift his huge 'arse' onto my poor bike before getting on myself. I used a sturdy rope to tie the large beast to my torso just in case I turned and his weight turned against him. Before I kick started the bike I gave my other two beautiful cars a longing look, too bad it's impossible to drive three wonderful vehicles all at once.

Once out of the garage I hit the clutch for more speed and even more so when we passed the property's security gate. I sped through the offending cars, and down the street before stopping at one of the crosswalks in the city. I watched as mounds of people pushed and shoved their way across the road in an attempt to cross. I sighed and patted Glut's side to reassure my self that he hadn't fallen and tightened the rope a tad bit more, then nonchalantly adjusted my goggles. THAT'S when the scent hit me.

* * *

**there it is. Ch.2!**

**i've already started on Ch 3 so it shouldn't take long!**

**please let me know what you think! **

**I'M SOOOO EXCITED! THE TWILIGHT MOVIE COMES OUT THIS FRIDAY! WOOOOOOOO!**

**R&R PLZ!  
**


	3. Invasion

**YES! FINALLY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! SOOOOOO terribly sorry for the LONG wait. I got my urge to write back! **

**REMEMBER TO READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

Once out of the garage I hit the clutch for more speed and even more so when we passed the property's security gate. I sped through the offending cars, and down the street before stopping at one of the crosswalks in the city. I watched as mounds of people pushed and shoved their way across the road in an attempt to cross. I sighed and patted Glut's side to reassure myself that he hadn't fallen and tightened the rope a tad bit more, then nonchalantly adjusted my goggles. THAT'S when the scent hit me.

* * *

That smell….. It couldn't be. Yet, who else could share the smell of a half-blooded vampire? Quickly I looked around in search of the smell's owner. I huffed in disappointment when I saw only ordinary people. Glut huffed by my ear when the light changed to green in order to snap me out of my thoughts. I pushed off from the ground and we shot forward once again towards our destination.

Within fifteen minutes we'd arrived at the well renowned Summit Entertainment Studios' I sighed and climbed off of my beloved speed machine and untied The Glutton from my back. The mammoth sized canine whined at me as I pushed the bike through the gates of the studio's back entry. "Hmm? It's alright, Glut, it's just my weak childish mind playing tricks on me again. Ha-ha silly, huh? I could have sworn that I saw-"I was cut off as I ran into something or someone due to my distracted manor. "HEY! Watch it!"

"Oh, my apologies miss. Hey wait…" The stranger pulled me away from his form and held me at arms length, "You look like… No way… Renesmee? RENESMEE CULLEN?" I froze. There was NO way that some one from here could know me by THAT name. I ducked my head and pushed myself, Glut and the bike under the invading man's arm and as quickly as I possibly could: parked the bike and entered the "STAFF ONLY" entrance. A quick "HEY!" was all I heard before slamming and locking the door behind me.

Now that I was supposedly safe I replayed the incident in my mind. His scent…. It wasn't a scent that I'd never smelt before, yet… My memory had grown so foggy over the past five years that I couldn't put my finger on the identity of that "stranger". "Oh, Glut… It's one of THEM… I'm almost sure of it…" I sobbed dryly as I pulled the over-sized dog into a desperate hug, "I can't go back, Glut… I just can't see them again… I've worked SO HARD to make my own life, to get AWAY from THEM…. How could they find me! I'M NOT GOING BACK! THEY CAN'T MAKE ME!" I broke down into full blown sobs then. My only source of comfort being The Glutton's concerned whimpers and his large tongue trying to reach my tear stained cheeks.

* * *

"RINI! MISS RINI, WHERE ARE YOU?!" a stage hand was screaming from somewhere in the building. I looked up from my crouched position in the staff entrance hallway and released Glut from my childlike grasp. "OH! Ms. Rini, there you are! The director has been looking all over for you! We're almost ready to begin shooting the next scene! HUH?!" the flustered stagehand gasped for air as she took in my puffy red eyes and blotchy cheeks, "Oh my… What's happened to you? I've never seen you so upset before… I've never seen you upset! Come now, Lets get you cleaned up and ready for the shoot…" the older woman offered me a hand kindly and smiled down at me as though I were more than just the actress that pretended to be someone else just so she could have a paycheck, but more as a younger sister. Maybe even a daughter.

"Th-Thank-you…" was all I could mutter under my breath in response. The woman smiled again and took my hand and led the way to my dressing room.

"Hush…. It's alright; every one has a tough day every now and then. It's only natural, especially for a younger woman such as you." She gave a small laugh to compliment what she was saying; Glut huffed in agreement as we all walked down the hall.

* * *

"There now, all better." The woman declared as she finished doing my make up.

"Uhm… Thank-you… uh-"

"Oh, I'm Selene. And don't worry; I'm nothing like all of the other people that are here, just like you." She gave me the same warm smile as before, but I couldn't quite register it. Does she mean that she isn't human? That she's different in the _same way_ that I am? "I know it's strange, but my talent just happens to allow me to appear 'normal'. No hiding from the sun or unbearable thirst need apply." She laughed.

I was shocked. A vampire that could _seem PERFECTLY_ human! I sniffed the air nonchalantly, she smelled human, and even had laugh lines like a human. The only thing that could have a chance at giving her away were the tiny almost invisible amber-gold flecks that graced her irises. "Wow…" was all that I could force to come out of my mouth. She laugher whole-heartedly and I couldn't help but join her in her glee. We stopped when The Glutton let out a small (for him anyway), yet roaring bark towards the door.

"Miss Rini, we're all ready for you on set." called a voice from the other side of the door. I yelled that I was on my way and turned back to Selene.

"Thank-you again, it's nice to know that I'm not the only… _abnormal_ person I know." She nodded and left the room so that I could change, "Isn't it amazing, Glut? We aren't all alone anymore!" I laughed in cautious joy as I pulled on the last of the clothes that I was supposed to wear in this particular scene. "Still… we need to be careful around her, just in case." I declared as we excited the dressing room.

"Alright, Rini, in this scene I want you to just have fun. Make it interesting, but still make sure to stick to the initial plot, m'kay?" The director asked me to do the same thing he always asks whenever we switched scenes, but today something was different. He'd always been a flagrant gay man, but he still usually kept his arm around me in a fatherly manor while walking towards the cameras, but today he seemed focused elsewhere.

"Alright, Uncle Jay… What's going on? You're not being as 'chummy' as you usually are…" I knew calling him by the little pet name that I'd given him for looking out fore me since I showed up in this town as a younger girl, would make him feel more obligated to tell me the truth. And as expected, he looked like a cat that's been caught with his paw in the fish bowl.

"It's nothing, honest!" He put his hands up as a defense; I gave him the same look that I can still remember my father giving me when he knew I was lying.

"Uncle Jay…" I warned, he chuckled nervously in response, "The truth, please…" I stopped walking and added a deadly hint to my tone. He froze and stared at me.

"Okay, Okay, fine…. The writers and I have decided to bring in someone new to join the cast. AND! He's _ABSOLUTELY SCRUMPTIOUS!_" the man I'd seen as an adoptive (but gay) father was so excited that I couldn't help but join him.

"So what's his part? When do I get to meet the guy? Straight or gay? Single or taken?" I asked, my curiosity peaking.

"WEEEEEELLLL…. He plays opposite you and is planned out to be you're new beau on the show!" It was my turn to freeze. I'd done small romantic bits in my acting before… but Jay had never been this excited about something like that… so why…? "He's straighter than a ruler, just my luck… and totally single and LOOKING! And guess what! From what you've told me… He looks a lot like you're old home away from home in the Northern States! OH LOOK! There he is now!" I turned slowly to face the direction that Jay was pointing and held my breath. I gasped when my eyes made contact with the would-be 'beau'. The stranger… The guy with the familiar scent, the one that knew about my true identity! HE was sitting in MY actors chair and reading through the script! No. No. No. NO! This couldn't have gotten ANY worse… Then… He noticed me.

* * *

**WOO! well there's Chapter 3. Short.... but still! its been awhile so cut a girl some slack, m'kay?**

**well. Chapter 4 should be up soon! **

**Just who is the "stranger"? How will Rini handle the new guy on her terf that has all the power to ruin everything she's worked so hard for?!**

**tune in next time to find out.**

**READ AND REVIEW! criticism appreciated!**


	4. Stuck

**HI GUYS! sorry this took so long! i have my reasons, but here it is! Ch4! **

**_BY THE WAY! If i dont get any reviews i'll drop the story! don't make me do it. i dont wanna! but i will!_**

**ENJOY & R&R!

* * *

**

I gasped when my eyes made contact with the would-be 'beau'. The stranger… The guy with the familiar scent, the one that knew about my true identity! HE was sitting in MY actor's chair and reading through the script! No. No. No. NO! This couldn't have gotten ANY worse… Then… He noticed me.

He looked as shocked as I did. Then his expression changed from shock to excitement and eagerness. He quickly got up from my chair and made his way over. I made a move to step back and head for the nearest exit but was stopped by Jay's arm gently holding me in place by the waist. "Play nice, Rini…" Jay muttered towards me, "We need him in this production. YOU need him." I groaned in response.

"Hi there!" the stranger greeted. Reluctantly I took his outstretched hand. "It's been for EVER, right, Nessie?" he asked, giving my hand a squeeze. I glared and ripped my hand from his.

"Nessie? Who's 'Nessie', Rini?" Jay intervened.

"Not. A. Clue. Uncle Jay, this guy must have me confused for some other person. I've never seen him before in my life." I glared with all of the warning and venom than I could. I didn't let up on my glare until he gave a look of uncertain understanding.

"I'm sorry…. My mistake." He replied, "SO! You're my girlfriend then, hm?"

"Never." I winced when Jay elbowed my waist.

"On screen I mean, of course." He gave a cheesy smile. I wanted to smack the intruder, but I sufficed with a snort.

"Oooo…kay….. WELL! Time to get the two of you ready! Rini, you're scene's first. SO go, go, go! Off to work! We all need our pay checks this month!" Jay pushed me towards the set and into my place in front of the camera. As I began to go through the scene I happened to turn towards the camera. And the newcomer (who's name I'd yet to remember) was once again in my chair, script in hand but was watching me with a strange look in his eyes. Nostalgia came to mind…. This angered me, so much that the final straw in my little haystack was drawn.

"MINE!" I yelled as I ran over, grabbed a leg of my chair and flipped it and the stranger over. I huffed, grabbed my chair, folded it up and stormed over to another corner of the set and set it up there. Defiantly I sat in it and glared tat the bewildered man.

"THAT DOES IT!" Jay screamed, "YOU TWO WITH ME NOW!" he stormed out of the set like a bat out of hell. I gulped and got up to follow, Glut appeared at my side, looking up at me in reassurance. I could feel that THING behind me. The one that threatened my very life as a developing actress out on her own, no way was I going to let him drag me back and destroy me…. "You two need to get along! Rini, what's gotten into you, Hun? You've never done this before…. Why is he such a big deal?"

"Intruder," was all I said, and all that I was willing to say.

"Well, come off it. You're stuck with him. No ifs, ands, or buts. Deal with it. As a matter of fact." He turned to the stranger. "Didn't you say your temporary living accommodations fell through? Well! Consider it settled. You're staying with Rini until I say otherwise ok?"

I watched in disgust as a smile grew on the strangers face as he nodded. I hated this. But going against Jay's word could be disastrous… "Go." Jay continued, " both of you. You need to get along before this works. Go get him moved in to your place, Rini. Don't bother coming back till you two can be civil human beings." I laughed at the irony of his final statement as he walked back the set.

"You are her… aren't you?" the man asked once Jay was safely away. I snorted in response and headed for my bike.

"I don't know you. You don't know me. You know nothing. Just leave before you ruin everything." I demanded as I strapped Glut to my bike then myself once I was on. The bike revved to life just as he was going to respond. I glared from under my helmet; he got the message and ran to the truck that he had his junk in. I heard the truck's engine start and I was off. I didn't care if he got lost behind me. I hoped for it. But I knew he'd seen me leave and wasn't that far behind. Minutes later we'd arrived. I didn't bother to help with his luggage, I knew all to well that he was strong enough to carry it himself.

I led him up the steps and through the front door, not saying a word. I didn't intend to, but if I ever wanted to work again I'd have to… "Downstairs."

"What?"

"Downstairs. You're room is by the attached to the garage. In the basement." I smiled, "like a dog, out of sight out of mind… no offense, Glut" the oversized canine snorted at me.

"You're joking right? I just carried everything up these stairs, and now you want me to carry them back down?!"

"I'll help. I'm not entirely cruel…." I claimed as I picked up one of his bags, opened the cellar door and threw it down without a care in the world as to what it's contents might be.

"HEY!" he took off after it taking all of his other belongings down with him.

"Lunch is at noon!" I yelled before slamming the door and locking it and calling through it I finished, "break anything including the doors and you'll be the next celebrity found dead in the gutter to grace the local news! And don't worry… I'll send a copy of the paper up north with a personal note attached. It'll read: 'Young Halfling didn't know when to stop. Brutally murdered by female counter-part. Family deaths soon to follow.' Not bad, eh?" I walked away smiling as he screamed at me from behind the locked door. I lip-synced to his name-calling. 'You psycho bitch, what the hell happened to you, where's cute little Nessie, Why are you doing this…. Blah, blah, blah it was all the same crap that actors screamed at me in shows where I played the villain and they, the good guy.

"What are you lookin' at?" I asked The Glutton. My answer was a 'Huff' along with a shake of the head. "Yeah, whatever." I stalked off to watch TV.

11:30 rolled around and I got up to make lunch for Glut and myself. Unfortunately, I had to feed my unwanted guest as well. Speaking of him, he'd been really quite for quite a while… slowly I crept over to the cellar door and listened closely. Nothing. I cautiously let the door creak open, and peaked my head through, "Mister?"

"GOTCHA!" the door flung open and I was tackled to the ground.

Pissed, I looked up at my attacker and yelled, "What the hell was that for?!"

"What was that for?! You locked my in the basement!"

"You're not stupid, you could have gotten out, easily."

"Yeah, and gotten killed by a crazy vampire chick!"

"Hmm…. Damn… you really aren't stupid. Just my luck."I forced my way out from under him, "Well, stay outta my way. What do you want to eat?"

"You're going to cook for me?" I watched in disgust as a smile spread across his face.

"If I let you die now I'll lose my job…" I pulled open one of the cupboards and reached for two plates. Placing them on the counter I stared at him, watching his every move was he came to the counter at sat on one of my bar stools.

"Don't care." He watched me gather the materials needed to make a tri-tip sandwich, "So why acting?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you get a job as an actress? And how did you even get here? You know everyone back North has been worried sick about you! We've looked EVERYWHERE!"

"Well obviously since it took you this long, I'd say no. You didn't search everywhere."

"WE thought you were smart enough to stay away from these areas, Ness. Its dangerous, too many humans and on top of that you're in the lime light?!"

"I'm hardly in the lime light. And besides, you've apparently taken up acting yourself. Why?"

"You first."

"It interested me. And I knew that the chances of being found were less likely if I hid in the most visible of places, in the public eye. Who would think to look for a vampire's daughter on a Movie set? No one, not even the vampire himself."

"Okay…. But how did you get here?"

"You're going to make me shed my life's story aren't you?" his stare didn't back down, "Fine… But it'll take awhile…"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R&R or i won't update!**


End file.
